


A Stray Cat Yowling in the Night

by Kyuukichan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while Chat Noir's incessant attempts at courtship are annoying... are they as annyoing as they could be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Cat Yowling in the Night

Marinette didn't think of herself as being that unlucky, at least not since she became Ladybug. However, there was one thing she did consider a stroke of bad luck, and that was running into that overgrown tomcat that wouldn't keep away. 

“Ladybug, you are _purr-_ fection! You are the cat's whiskers! The catnip of my soul...” 

No, there was definitely no good luck involved with having to listen to such over the top cheesy attempts at romanticism. Not when she had more important stuff to be focusing on. However, the harder she tried to ignore his antics the more he pranced around to stay in her line of sight and the grander his gestures became. 

In some ways it made her think of the time she'd heard a stray cat outside yowling away one night and how annoying it was. And he was just as intent on his courtship as that cat, which had started right back up after it let out a sudden yelp as someone tossed something at it. 

But just maybe, part of her thought, it was quite as annoying as it could have been... and maybe just a little bit cute... 

“You are the bright light of a laser pointer I must follow where’re it leads…” 

Facepalmingly cheesy... but _maybe_ just a _little_ cute... not that she'd ever admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> omg, I just wanted to write something that used that laser pointer line after I thought it up the other day...


End file.
